The Clinical Research Center consists of a "core" research project that aims to provide a longitudinal, prospective, long-term, follow-through study of the course of schizophrenia from the time of initial illness episode. Repeated measures are taken of sociodemographic, economic, social network, familial, social competence, attentional, and electrodermal variables which are evaluated for their utility in (1) predicting relapse, exacerbation or remission; (2) revealing abnormalities during periods of time when a patient is in remission vs. in relapse; and (3) generating information on factors which contribute to relapse or successful adjustment in the community. Connected to this core study are five separate projects in three program areas --- Family Studies, Clinical Psychopharmacology, and Social Rehabilitation. Studies of treatment research include clinical trials of family therapy and life skills training. Studies of clinical psychopharmacology include tests of dose-response relations in neuroleptic therapy. Studies of families include a concurrent and predictive validity study on communication style and expressed emotion, and a study of family factors in the course of schizophrenia among Mexican-Americans.